


Deckhand

by Kapten_Purple



Series: Andragard [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Andragard, High Fantasy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapten_Purple/pseuds/Kapten_Purple
Summary: In this first story we follow Goadad Emivy, a 20 odd year orc yet to fully find his way out in the world. Under this story and future stories we will explore the strange world of Andragard, where many things are not as they seem, and strange forces lurk under the water's edge.
Series: Andragard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Deckhand

Imagine a coast with burnished gold beaches as far as the eye can see, almost closing in on itself. Now the deepest reaches of a forest locked in perpetual autumn, the sweet scent of fruit trees perfume the area in serene grace. Picture a bog, still waters with bodies untouched for centuries, a grand plateau housing benevolent cloud giants, raging rivers and mountains piercing the sky.

That is my home, that is the only place I know. The shining continent of Thyria. I’m from the city of Shimmer, the largest city this side of Gildhaven, on the northern top of the Goldleaf Bay. It’s an import town so there’s always new people and interesting tales to go around. And with a bit of luck, some work.

“We don’t need another deckhand, lass.”   
The deep voice of the quartermaster spoke, calm, but raising an eyebrow.  
“Why don’t you work on your mother’s ship? Might be easier for ya.” He added.

“Because _that’s_ the best way to experience anything.” I snorted, rolling my eyes, “Besides that ship already have an Emivy! Doesn’t the captain want a crew with one too?”

The quartermaster sighed deeply,  
“Look-”  
  
“Goadad, my name is Goadad.”

“...Goadad, just between two orcs, I know you have a certain.. way with words. You might have the physical strength needed, _might_. But are you really sure you want to join this trip? Why can’t you join your mother?”

“Because.. because I can’t. Look, I’m more than capable of seafaring, it wouldn’t be my first. Besides it’s only as a deckhand.”

A silent minute passed as he looked me up and down.  
“Fine,” he finally said “I’ll.. I’ll talk to the captain. See what I can do”  
  
I could feel my eyes start to water as I went in and hugged the orc.  
“Thank you Uroth, thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem.. Goadad.”

I clung to him for a minute or two before he got loose and walked aboard the ship to speak with the captain. There’s nothing as painful as having to wait for an answer, but after a few minutes a character emerge from the ship. A tall catfolk walked with grace down the bridge, their long coat shining with polished gems and lavish deep blue leathers.   
“I suppose you are the deckhand Uroth talked about?” a smooth voice came through the whiskered face.

I nodd, “That be me.” 

“Splendid, my name is Dana, Captain Dana,” they began circling, inspecting me, “and you were of Emivy blood?”

“Yes captain.” I answered, trying to follow them with my eyes.  
  
“Quite strong.” the cat noted, “I think we can make this work, no? How much do you take for a day?”

“For an honest days work? A gold.”

An eyebrow cocked on the Captain's gray face,  
“For an inexperienced deckhand? This is no sloop boy, five silver.” the large ship loomed above with its two tall masts touching the skies.  
_  
Five silver? They have some guts to halve my price._ Thinking to myself, I narrowed my eyes.  
“Seven silver, and I want it payed out in gold.”

With a smile Dana reached out to shake my hand, showing fur like a silky gray leopard,  
“You drive a tough bargain, but I believe we have a deal.”

Grabbing their hand to shake, the firm grasp was almost paradoxical to fur so... soft. It was like being wrapped in smooth but taught linens. My daze was cut short as I snapped back to reality when they let go and turned back towards the ship.  
“I hope you can get ready quick, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Dana waved as they walked up the ship. I must have looked like a fool staring at my hand before heading home for my things. 

Is this really happening? Did I just get work on a _brigantine_??? Even on a fair pay! It’s- it’s honestly unreal. My mind races on the way home, bleached wood of the docks giving way to sun baked stone of the city proper. The heat of the late afternoon still linger in the dark cobblestone as I take a break on the steps of a temple, trying process what to do next. I take a deep breath, watching the light of the moving sun refracting and bending off of the many stained windows. At certain times of the day these shimmering shards of colour spreads out, reforming the otherwise dull temple district into countless shifting paintings. Vivid strands of light intercepting and creating scenes upon scenes of radiance, I lay back to the warm stone and watch as silent tales plays out before me. After a while I stand up and keep going, there’s just a few winding blocks before I reach home.

* * *

I head to bed early, the fading light trying desperately to keep me awake. But the next day I wake up and feel the beginning of a new day, there’s not a single cloud in sight and the sun burns high and mighty in the sky. After packing I head out into the baking heat. Luckily the sea provides a light breeze, the scent of salt bolstering my determined walk towards the ship. I dry my brow from sweat as I board, the crew had already begun tying knots and preparing the large rolled up sails, a quick direction from another deckhand and I find the sleeping quarters. I begin making myself at home, packing up a few sets of clothes, some playing cards and my trusty shortsword. While looking it over I notice a familiar slender shadow from the doorway. Dana slipped in and walked with quiet feet, smiling as to greet me.  
“It’s good to see you made it,” they purred, “I was getting worried you had backed off.”

“With this kind of pay? Heh you wish, Uh-Captain.”

They chuckle,  
“That’s good, I need men who don’t lick my boots.” 

The captain began glancing over my cot and asked to see my sword, hesitantly I agree and hand them it gingerly.   
“You don’t seem to have much in terms of gear,” they spoke while inspecting the sword, “a dull blade and some clothes won’t last you long if something is to happen, you know. You are not in over your head, are you?”

“Aye. Captain,” I huff “I was born on the sea. Before I knew to walk I tied knots and swam deep under the waves. I live and breathe the sea! And that ‘dull blade’ has saved me more times than I _you_ can imagine.” I stare daggers, but seeing a curling smile on the catfolk’s lips throws me off balance.

“Yes, yes and that is _exactly_ what I want to hear!” They tossed back my sword, “You have a good spirit to work the seas. Now head to the bosun, she has some gear for you and can assign work.” 

Dana turned around with a flourish and as gracefully as they had entered, they left. Running fingers through my hair I scratch my head asking what just happened, a few red locks limply falls over my face. I take a second to style it back, then head and meet bosun. 

She’s a human adorned in colours you don’t usually see on humans, no dull blues or reds but vibrant greens and royal violets. She hands me a few light pieces of armour, a dagger and a few smaller tools. We talk for a while before giving me work. Apparently the captain has a habit of grilling new crew? Hopefully my answer is good enough for that sly, smooth, cat. But! There’s no time to wonder, _the Wolf’s bane_ needs to be seaworthy within the hour!

The work of a deckhand is one of variety and menial labour, the cook needs his crates of strange smelling spices, the medic’s supplies also needs fetching and yesterday’s food spill won’t mop itself. The work is tedious and not too challenging but hey, it’s something. The ship is about ready as a heavy wave rocked her. A loud crack of wood splintering and crashing comes from below, ear piercing enough to make me jump. Cursing under his breath Uroth grabbed me and headed to find the scene of the accident. We walk fast in case anyone was hurt.. or worse.

As we search the source of the noise the damage quickly became apparent. A ceiling plank leading to the captain’s quarters had apparently been warped to a strange angle, building tension until it snapped. Dislodging the doorframe in the process. They were at least out as it happened, but their door was hanging off of a single crooked hinge and the large block of wood forming the top of the doorframe now lays resting on the floor.

“Of course it’s _you_.” the quartermaster began examining the broken wood, with a few heavy tugs he janked the rest of the now defunct plank off its nails, “I kept telling ‘em to switch this plank, it’s twisted all weird but do they listen to me? of course not it’s not like I’m the bloody quartermaster or anythin’.”

He grumbles something incoherent as he walks off, but not before saying how the splinters need to be swept up. A sweep later and he returns with a fresh plank, tools and the captain. Mending the hinges and nailing a new plank is nothing too complicated. But the block from the doorframe? that’s a different story. Uroth gestures to the slab of wood and tells me to heave the thing up into position and hold it there as he slammed it back with a sledgehammer. The wood itself is a carved slab of oiled elm, the reds making the door stand out with regal importance. And it’s _heavy_. As I lift it past my head I feel the muscles in my arms begin to shake, the weight takes every ounce of strength I have just to in keep it in position, and all my focus not drop it on the creaking floor.

While holding it in place I feel something brush past my side, the captain! In the physical exertion I forgot they were there, watching us in absolute silence. My fingers ache and grip begin to slip as Uroth scream,  
_“_ Watch your head!” and slammed the wood with his sledge.

It went in a good 2-3 inches with only slight damage to the ornate carvings. He wound up another few strikes before it was fully wedged in. I open my mouth to ask about the damage but before I could speak he muttered a few words and reached up to the carving, cyan energies began pouring like water into the wood. I saw with my own eyes how each strike with the hammer became undone. Staring like a fool as the wood suddenly looked as if it had never moved at all.  
“Wonderful," The captain purred. "We can now take sail, yes?” they smiled.

After sharing a quick look we nodded, Uroth answering.   
“Aye, the Wolf’s Bane is now seaworthy.” 

Dana gave him a nod and weaved between the two orcs on their way out, again gracing me as they passed. The deep blue leather of their coat looked as if it was pulled from the deepest reaches of the sea, as if its colours bled into the surrounding shadows they almost vanished in the dimly lit corridor. Uroth followed suit, making the wood creek under his powerful stride.  
“C’mon, lass. We’ve got work to do.”

I stop for a moment, grimacing, but begin to walk without saying anything. People slip up, right? though it feels wrong not to do anything. I shake my head, ground and catch myself from getting too worked up, everyone makes mistakes. I follow the two up on deck, feeling the breeze fill my lungs is helps clear my head enough to continue with the day.

Light, the bright sky burns my eyes for a moment after emerging from the dim lower deck. The quartermaster had begun issue orders to the other two deckhands.  
"Goadad are you listening?" He asked, continuing to tell us what's left, "All ya need to do is head down on the dock and loosen up the ties, enough for our boat hook to take it. It's simple as long as you don't just untie it. Because if you do you'll stand there staring as the ship drifts away n leaves. Understood?"

We deckhands locked eyes and agreed in with a few shared 'Aye's, loosening up some ropes shouldn't be too difficult. The three of us walks over the heavy gangplank to the keepssmoothed wood of the dock and starts loosening a few knots each. They're sturdy ropes, tough and has probably seen a few seasons in use, looking at the wear and tear at least. The heavy knots gets yanked, lifted and slowly forced loose under my hands. I'm not going to say that I haven't worked hard in my life, but the fibers still leave their marks on my hands. I try to the best of my abilities to not loosen the knots too much but my mind keeps slipping away from the thick ropes and sweltering sun, what if Uroth won't be the only one who 'slips up'? I swallow hard and once again find myself on the sunny dock, a loose knot of heavy ropes sits limply before me. Slowly I rise up and head for the next knot, soon, soon we'll be on the open water, soon my mind can be calm. Lift, tug, breathe. Ropes that once looked like a constrictor snake, taut around its pray now looks like nothing more than a sleepy nest, calm and relaxed.

"Are you guys ready too?" I yell to the other deckhands,

"I belive so!" One of them answerers, while the other one gives a thumbs up.

Quickly, before the ship could begin to drift away we got back on the vessle. It took the combined might of the three of us to haul up the gangplank before it could fall into the salty waters. It's a wide, strong plank that connected the ship and the dock, it's a life saver to be sure and takes a good few minutes to get up on board. Heavy wood, seems to be the theme of the day, this time is't quickly done thought, working with two other people is a godsend.

I treated myself to a small break the shade, sitting to breathe and have some water. Feeling the gentle swaying of the ship reminds me of the many times mom took me out on her trips, haha much to the dismay of dad! I can only imagine what he thinks _now_ , I hope his worries won't be too bad. Hey it looks like a few sailors are hooking off the ship, I walk over to watch them do it. The boat hooks they're using looks like a pole with a blunt hook at the end, it looks pretty comical but the thing is quite versatile. From picking up knots and pushing away from the docks to hauling up folk that falls in. One after another the ship is slowly released from her bindings.

There's a subtle exitement that's building among the crew as we're inching closer to being free from solid land. As the last rope is lifted up and stored, Dana steps forth on the bridge.  
"Let's not waste time!" They command, gesturing with a flourish towards the masts. "Lower the sails! Forward!"

The baggy, white sails falls down, and like the flowing, light fabric of a dancer they move the ship forwards and onwards. I lean over the railing looking out over the open sea, feeling the sunlight on my skin, hearing the the ropes sing in the stiffening wind as well a shanty slowly bubbling up amongst the crew. I can't help but grin from ear to ear, this is it.

This is my home.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand that's it! That's chapter 1 complete :D next up will be a worldbuilding blurb
> 
> just a small notice tho! It might take a bit before that comes out :0 but it shouldn't be too long <3


End file.
